


Braided Ritual

by caz251



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Heero's bedtime ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braided Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nan's prompt at fic promptly: Gundam Wing, Duo/Heero, bedtime rituals

It had become their nightly ritual, as soon as they were alone in their room they would strip in silence, before making a trip to the en-suite. Duo would then sit in the middle of their bed, Heero sat behind him, running his hands through his hair, removing anything too dangerous from were Duo had hidden them. His lock picking tool stayed, as did the small switchblade that he kept there, but Heero insisted on removing the explosives that he kept in his hair before Duo was allowed under the covers. He looked at the pile of things on the bedside table fondly, it was their nightly routine, but it also changed their morning one; if Heero was still home when Duo woke he would then replace everything he had taken from the braid the night before.


End file.
